


A Frozen Moment

by ObscuredByLoss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscuredByLoss/pseuds/ObscuredByLoss
Summary: Steve was forced into giving Billy a ride back from University for winter break. A two hour car ride back to Hawkins was bad enough but how much worse will it get when they're stranded on the side of the road in a snow storm?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	A Frozen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I thought I'd try and get back into the habit of writing by knocking out this little one shot. I wrote this all in one night so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

"Stop it!" Steve smacked Billy's hand away from the radio dial and Billy rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Harrington, you can't expect me to listen to your shitty music for two hours."

"Its my fucking car."

"Yeah well, they're my fucking ears. You can't subject them to this torture, it's inhumane."

"Fuck off. If it's so bad, why don't you just walk back to Hawkins?"

"I fucking would if it wasn't an Arctic wasteland." Billy gestured to the thick flurry of snowflakes swirling in the headlights and clumping against the windshield before the wipers had a chance to knock them off.

"Good to know you think my company is better than freezing to death."

"It's a close call."

Steve rolled his eyes and the car lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence. Steve drummed his fingers on the hard plastic of the steering wheel in tune to the music. It was more to annoy Billy than anything and by the way the blond’s fingers tightened to a fist it was working. This had been a monumentally terrible idea. Well, it was more of an order really.

Billy’s dad had started working at the Harrington’s company shortly after the Hargroves had moved to Hawkins. It hadn’t taken long for Neil to start cozying up to the executive in hopes of an early promotion and there was nothing the older Harrington like more than having his ego stroked. It wasn’t long before the two became something like friends, if you could honestly say either men were capable of such a feat. It was because of this strange bond that Steve’s dad had volunteer his son as Billy’s Christmas chauffeur at the company’s holiday party. 

Steve could understand his dad’s logic. Billy and him both went to Indiana University and they were both supposed to come home for winter vacation. Add on to that the fact that Billy was a freshman and therefore not allowed to park his camaro on campus and it all equaled Steve driving his annoying ass across the state in a snow storm. 

“Jesus Christ, Harrington, can’t you go faster than fifty five? It’s going to take a whole fucking day at this rate.” Billy threw his hands up in frustration. “Why don’t you just pull over and let me drive the rest of the way?”

“Oh no, no fucking way. I remember you screeching into the high school parking lot. There’s no way I’m letting you touch Lorr-my car.”

“Wait, what was that? Did you name your car?” A vicious smile parted Billy’s lips as his mischievous blue eyes trained themselves on Steve. Steve could feel his cheeks heating.

“No! I didn’t name my car. I’m not some douchebag.” 

“C’mon, what is it? Lorna? Lauren?”

“It’s not anything, it’s just a car.” Steve’s hand tightened on the wheel, shame blossoming in his chest.

“Lorraine?” 

Steve went deathly still trying his hardest not to show any kind of reaction. He desperately didn’t want to chum the waters for the shark that was sitting in his passenger seat. Unfortunately, such an utter lack of response told Billy all he needed to know.

“It is, isn’t it?  _ Lorraine. _ ” Billy purred as he fondled their shared armrest his fingers skating centimeters from Steve’s right arm. “I fucked a Lorraine back in Cali. Biggest tits you’ve ever seen, natural ones too. The way she purred as I pushed into her," at this point Billy imitated an obscene rumbling moan, "now that I think about it, it was almost like an engine. That is, until I really started giving it to her, then it was-"

"Oh my God, do you ever shut up?" Steve's blush had only grown darker as Billy talked and he could feel his breath quickening...out of anger. Yeah, definitely out of anger. "You're so full of shit. I know for a fact you didn't fuck half the girls from Hawkins you claim you did."

"I can't help it if I have standards. Sure, I have a reputation to maintain but this is grade A meat right here," Billy palmed his crotch and Steve's eyes- traitors that they were- followed the movement without his consent. Billy smirked. "I'm not going to waste it on some cheap whore." Steve rolled his eyes.

"God you're an asshole." Steve sighed in exasperation. Billy's tongue darted out to wet his lower lip as the corners of his mouth pulled up.

Billy settled back into his seat as the car lapsed into relative silence once more, only broken by the melodic tones flowing from the radio. 

It was boring. So unbelievably boring. Billy was dying from it. It had always been so much fun riling Steve up. He raged and flustered and, if Billy was really lucky, struck back. But Billy hadn't really bothered the older student since...well, since That Night. He'd taken it too far, he knew that. 

He took it too far a lot.

So, he'd backed off. Given Max and her nerd herd their space, that obviously included Harrington. He'd almost been delighted to learn that Steve was at Indiana University. He'd thought he was imagining it when he'd spotted that unmistakable coif from across the party but it was Harrington, plain as day. Then he'd remembered That Night and why he'd promised himself- and Max- to leave the brunet alone.

Billy had always liked getting a rise out of people, getting a reaction. It didn't much matter what that reaction was. A fight, a fuck, a friendship. It was all the same. The worst thing someone could be was indifferent. And that's what Steve had been at first, though Billy made sure that hadn't lasted long. That must've been why Billy'd lost control That Night. He'd been enraged by the glancing, blank once-over the brunet had given him when they'd first met. Like he was pathetic, lesser, some chewed gum stuck to the bottom of his otherwise pristine Adidas. 

Billy had left him alone after their fight. It was the first time he'd actually felt guilty for pounding some prick's face in. Anytime he saw Steve in the halls at school with his swollen, purpled features, he'd feel his throat tighten and his hands shake and he'd turn the other way. Steve was a douchebag, but he hadn't deserved that. Even at college they'd skated around one another. Sure, they'd spotted each other once or twice, it was hard to avoid on such a small campus, but they never spoke or even held eye contact for more than a few seconds. And it'd been easy. Steve was a grade above Billy, he lived in an apartment and Billy lived in the dorms. Easy.

Until his dad told him Steve'd be driving him home for the holidays. Billy'd much rather spend the weeks off in the dorms but that cost money. Money he didn't have and money his father would never spend. So, now he was stuck enduring a two hour drive with the boy he'd been avoiding since junior year… and his shitty music.

Billy reached out his hand as subtly as possible trying to change the radio station before Steve noticed. He was so close now. Just a few more inches. There! Billy spun the dial as fast as he could to his favorite station.

"Hey!" Steve turned to smack Billy's hand away from the console taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Shit! Look out!" Movement caught Billy's eye as a deer jumped out of the bare trees lining the side of the road.

"Oh fuck!" Steve's car jerked and swerves as he pulled the wheel hard to the right. The back tires spun without traction as their mentum carried them forward. The car skid across the frozen asphalt and off the side of the road into the shallow ditch adjacent. The abrupt stop as the car dropped into the snow-lined embankment jerked both boys forward violently. The deer bounded off across the road and out of sight no worse for wear.

"Owe, shit." Billy groaned as he massaged where the seatbelt had bruised his shoulder. "Harrington, you alright?"

"Peachy." Steve said as he stretched out his neck.

"Told you you should've let me drive."

"This is your fucking fault. I would've been looking at the road if you hadn't changed the radio."

"Whatever, let's just try and get back on the road."

The car kicked up a flurry of snow as it's back wheels spun frictionless on the snow bank. Billy strained as he pushed against the hood of the car grunting with effort. The car didn't budge.

"Lorraine's not going anywhere." Billy stated as he slid back into the passenger seat shivering. He shoved his frozen fingers next to the air vents sighing with pleasure as the hot air enveloped them. "Should we try and get some help?"

"We're on back country roads. The next house could be miles away and it's a blizzard out there."

"Alright genius, do you have a plan?" Billy snarked as he rubbed his hands together still trying to get the full feeling back in them.

"We should stay in the car, wait out the storm for the night. The news said it was going to break tomorrow. At the very least we'll at least have light."

"That's your plan? Wait in the car?"

"I've got a winter emergency kit- a blanket, water, food- and we can turn on the car when it gets too cold. It's better than trying to walk through the storm in the middle of the night."

"Damn, here I was thinking I was only going to be stuck with you for two hours." 

Steve groaned. "It's probably too much to ask for you to not be an asshole for one night, isn't it?"

"Guess you'll find out, huh, pretty boy?" Billy laughed. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"We gotta save gas. The car's already warm anyway. I'll turn it back on once it gets cold."

Steve turned the ignition off and then spun around in his seat and started rummaging around in the back footwell. He emerged holding a dented and stained cardboard box that had patches of duct tape on the sides. Steve opened the box and pulled out a large thick blanket. Steve held it in his hands for a second seeming to have some kind of internal debate before he held it out to Billy.

"I'm good." Billy said as he dug a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket.

"Suit yourself." Steve said as he wrapped himself up in the thick fabric. Billy watched him out of the corner of his eye as he flicked his lighter on and sucked a cherry onto the end of a cigarette.

Silence permeated the car as Billy smoked and Steve's eyes scanned the dead forrest around the car surreptitiously. They both did their level best to ignore the other while the remaining heat radiated out into the frosted landscape swirling around them.

Billy's hand started to shake as he brought the remnants of his cigarette up to his mouth. His breath stuttered out of his lungs on the exhale. It hadn't taken long for the heat to sleep from the confines of the car.

"Just take some of the blanket." 

"I said I'm fine."

"Yeah, you really look fine." Steve said sarcastically.

"Yeah? You like what you see?" Billy said as he turned to Steve spreading his legs apart and a flirtatious smirk playing on his lips.

Steve scoffed and tossed a corner of the blanket at Billy. "I just don't want to have to tell your dad that I let you die because you're a stubborn jackass."

The smirk slipped off Billy's face like butter off a hot pan to be replaced by a scowl. 

"He'd probably shake your hand." Billy muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I'd hate to sully the good Harrington name."

"Hah, I doubt you could do any more damage than I already have."

Billy looked askance at Steve. "What's Harrington senior got to be ashamed of?"

Steve glared at Billy. "C'mon."

"No, really. You got into Indiana University. You were basketball captain senior year, even though we both know who it really should've been. What could he possibly be have a problem with."

"Forget about it."

"You can't leave me hanging like that. You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Billy said the smirk firmly back on his face.

"I said drop it." 

"Alright, jeez. You don't have to be an ass about it. I just thought the time might go by a little faster with some conversation."

They lapsed back into silence for a while. Billy's breath fogged out of his lungs with every exhale. He'd succumbed to the cold a while ago and pulled at his side of the blanket seeking warmth. His teeth chattered a bit as he tried to pull a little more of the blanket to his side of the car. Steve let it be for a couple of minutes before he pulled some of it back.

"This isn't going to work. I think we should move to the backseat."

"I'm not fucking spooning you." Billy sneered.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but the blanket's not big enough to get both front seats. At least in the back we'd both be completely covered."

"Like I said, I'm not spooning you."

"Fine! Well I'm going to the backseat and it's my blanket so if you want some of it you can join me." Steve said in a huff as he gathered the blanket and climbed awkwardly into the back. Billy held out for a few minutes before he climbed into the back as well.

They sat side by side on the bench seat thighs pressed flush and blanket stretched over their cold frames. Billy was tense. His muscles strained with the effort of keeping absolutely still. It was odd sitting so close to a boy he'd been avoiding for so long. In fact, this was the closest they'd ever been without fists flying. He wasn't sure why but that thought made Billy shiver. Steve passed over a little more of the blanket.

"Oh, hello. What's this?" Billy leaned forward and grammed a sealed bottle of whiskey from behind the driver's seat a candy cane striped bow ties around its neck.

"I got it for my dad. Only Christmas present he'd appreciate."

"What do you say to an early Christmas celebration?"

Steve sat in consideration as he felt just on the verge of shivering even under the thick blanket. It was cold, freezing really. His father wouldn't blame him for breaking it open while he was stranded, right? At this point it was survival.

Steve grabbed the bottle out of Billy's hands and cracked open the seal taking the first drink. 

"Alright, King Steve! Pass it over." Steve handed the bottle to Billy and he took a deep, bracing draught. They passed the bottle back and forth for a while until they were both feeling skin warm and loose limbed.

"I didn't make it into college." Steve offered out of the blue his head slumping heavy against the backrest of the seat.

"What? We go to the same school." Billy's head swiveled to face the other boy in the car. His eyes roamed over his cherry red face and thick locks of hair. It looked so soft.

Steve let out a bitter laugh. "I wasn't accepted. My dad- he met with the dean, made a donation." Steve spun his hand around his wrist as if to say 'and then I got my acceptance letter'.

"Really?"

"You really think I'd be able to get into college on my own?" Steve laughed bitterly before taking a large gulp from the whiskey bottle.

"At least your dad gives a shit about you. My dad'd probably throw a party if I died in this ditch."

"Does he…" Steve trailed off as he saw Billy's hands clench tightly in his lap. "Max- she said he was difficult…angry."

"Does he hit me? Is that what you were going to ask?"

"I-I...I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, it's fucking not." Billy grabbed the bottle from Steve's grasp harshly and took a swig.

It was silent for a few minutes before Billy allowed himself to relax again.

"So, what're you gonna do, pretty boy? After this college shit is over? Gonna settle down, with a nice picket fence? 2.5 kids?" Billy didn't look up from his hands as he spoke, his thumb nail picking at the label. Steve glanced at him from the corner of his eye but accepted the topic change as the olive branch it was.

"Take over the company I guess. That's what my dad wants anyway. He said he wants to make me vice president as soon as I graduate...if I graduate." 

Billy burst out laughing, it was loud and boisterous with a hint of hysteria around the edges. Steve frowned. 

"What? You think I'm too stupid?" Steve said with a tinge of hurt.

"No, no… well, maybe, but that's not what's so funny."

"Then what is it." Steve was crossing his arms now a deep furrow in his brow.

"You- you're going to be my dad's boss!" Billy struggled to complete the sentence in between bouts of bursting laughs. Steve followed suit both boys doubling over in drunken hysteria. Steve's hand shot out to stabilize himself and he accidentally grabbed Billy's knee and squeezed. Billy sucked in a breath as he felt electricity shooting up from the contact and pooling low in his gut. 

He cleared his throat and tried to shift a little further away. Steve hastily pulled back his hand.

"I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you." Billy said to the whiskey bottle.

"Yeah, that was fucked up."

"You did lie to me about where my sister was."

"Step-sister." Steve corrected with a small smile.

"Right." Billy said. "What the fuck was all of that about anyway?"

"Even if I could tell you, you'd never believe me."

"Try me."

Steve was drunk. Steve was very drunk, and somehow he wanted to tell Billy. Maybe it was just to shake that unflappable bad-boy facade, maybe it was so he could have someone to talk to that wasn't his ex or her new boyfriend. Steve shifted in his seat turning to face Billy. Billy mirrored him looking back into his eyes.

"There are monsters in Hawkins. Not- not people monsters but actual real life monsters from another dimension." Steve cut his eyes away from Billy's gaze, "one killed Nancy's best friend in my backyard. They were attacking that night. I was in charge of watching the kids, making sure they were safe."

Billy frowned. "Have you actually gone off the deep-end, Harrington?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Fuck you! I was actually trying here. I felt bad for beating the shit out of you for  _ years _ , fucking years and then I try and apologize and you feed me some shit about monsters?"

"I'm not trying to piss you off. You asked for the truth and I told you."

"I don't suppose you have any proof? Any pictures of these  _ monsters _ ?"

"No, nothing."

"So I'm just supposed to take it on faith that Hawkins is infested by some alien creatures or whatever."

"I'm glad you don't believe me. You don't know how often I wish I didn't know about this shit. You think I want to be in charge of protecting some brats, making sure they don't get eaten?"

"Alright, what do they look like, these 'monsters'?" Billy asked.

"Umm, there are different kinds. There's one- the first one I saw- that's like ten feet tall with dark slimy skin and long arms. It- it doesn't have a face." Steve's hands start shaking and he takes a pull from the bottle. "Then there are smaller ones, kind of like dogs. And there's this big one, the kids call it the 'Mind-flayer'," Steve said this in a mocking imitation of Dustin's voice. "Uh, and it can, it can take over people. Make them do things for it."

Billy was silent for a long while. "Man, you really need to stop watching so many movies."

"Whatever, I knew you wouldn't believe me." Steve said quietly, taking one more sio before handing the bottle back to Billy. "I'm going to try and sleep for a bit."

With that Steve flipped over pulling as much of the blanket with him as he could. Billy drank a few more mouthfuls before capping off the bottle and setting it by his feet.

Shit, he hadn't meant to hurt Steve's feelings but was he really expected to believe in goddamn interdimensional aliens?

Billy sat back and pulled the blanket up to his chin trying to cover as much of himself as possible. It was well and truly cold in the car now. Billy doubted if it was any warmer inside than out. He knew he should've gotten a real winter coat at some point but he loved the way he looked in his leather jacket. It would've been enough if they hadn't gotten stranded.

It wasn't long before both boys were shivering silently. Billy was stubborn on a good day but he had no intention of dying on the side of the road in a snow storm. He turned onto his side and scooched up behind Steve. He could feel his heart beating double-time in his chest as he hesitantly reached out to grab Steve's arm.

"I-Is this alright?" Billy asked as he pressed his body to the back of Steve's and wrapped his arm around the other boy's torso.

"Thought you weren't going to spoon me?" Steve snarked through chattering teeth.

"Shut up."

Both of their shivering died down as their body heat mingled. Steve's breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed under Billy's embrace. Billy- on the other hand- free more tense. He could feel arousal pooling in his gut and his skin became sensitized. Every soft brush of Steve's breath, every small movement sent a jolt through Billy's body. It wasn't fair. He'd been good, so good, about ignoring this want, this pull for something he couldn't have. Something he shouldn't want.

As much as he tried the desire never really left. He could push it to the back of his mind, drown himself in attractive women, but it always came back. And it came back with a vengeance.

Billy brushed his thumb across Steve's chest. Just a light touch, something that could easily be explained away. The brunet didn't pull away. Billy scooted closer, until his breath tickled the hair by Steve's ear. He pressed his hand flat against Steve's abdomen, firm. His breath was coming faster now, he was nervous.

"Steve," Billy whispered in a husky voice, "I want…" Billy trailed off and let his hands speak for him. He dragged his right hand down Steve's side until it was on his ass. He could feel Steve gasp at the contact and Billy didn't think he'd ever heard a more erotic sound.

There was something so deliciously dirty about getting off in a car. Billy licked the shell of Steve's ear and reveled in the squirm that ran the length of his body. 

"Is this alright?" Billy asked as he pressed his warm palm to the front of Steve's pants. Steve nodded sweat beading his brow and his breaths coming in quick succession. Billy made quick work of Steve's fly all hesitation gone and replaced by a desperate need as he shoved his sweaty palm into Steve's underwear and circled his fingers around his hard cock.

Both men groaned. Billy's dick kicked in his pants as he started to stroke Steve off. The brunet made the most beautiful noises, soft groans and mewling moans as his hips thrust seeking more friction. It was so goddamn hot. Billy's other hand undid his own fly and he grunted when his own cock sprang free of its confines. 

Billy stroked them both off hard and fast building to a brutal rhythm as he felt Steve falling apart in his arms. He wasn't sure he'd ever experienced anything as erotic.

"You're so fucking hot. Jesus, look at you." Billy panted on Steve's ear.

"Billy! Oh fuck, so good." Steve moaned. "Ah!"

Steve's hips stuttered, thrusting with and almost seizure-like violence as he came in Billy's fist.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Billy shouted as he does up the hand holding his own dick. It only took a few more seconds for Billy to spurt out onto Steve's back grunting with each quaking wave. Both men lay there panting for a couple minutes as the endorphins wore off.

"Billy-"

"Don't, just- just get some sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep." Billy pleaded. Steve could hear the slight edge of panic in the blond's voice so he let it go. He shut his eyes and let his mind drift and he tried not to think about how good it felt to have Billy's arm wrapped around him.


End file.
